Saying Goodbye
by NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon
Summary: My own version of the epilouge. It's a Drarry. My contribution to the E.W.E society. SLASH, don't like, don't read. HP/DM, HG/RW, NL/LL. A few things changed.


**Plot bunnies attack. My contribution to the E.W.E.**

**Enjoy.**

**XoXoXoX**

The noise was loud enough to hurt his ears, and the owl screeching beside him did not help. His boots made a soft clicking sound as he walked, but it was drowned out by the thousands of other sounds all around him. There was a rumbling as yet another train set off to its destination, leaving the rest behind.

'_So dreary…_'

His boot struck rock and it tumbled away, stopping after only a few footsteps and lying dejectedly. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket, smiling softly to himself.

"Dad?"

Harry turned and stared down at the young child in front of him. Blond hair and murky grey eyes were the first things you noticed about him. But then you looked further, and you could see the high cheek bones and the pale, delicate skin. It was all the right makings for a snobby child, but this boy kept his eyes trained on the ground.

"What is it, Scorpius?" Harry asked, reaching down to take his hand.

"Serpens will write home, right? He won't abandon me, right, Dad?" Scorpius' head finally rose, and her gazed at his father tearfully. He looked down again before Harry could answer and began making random shapes in the ground with the tip of his boot.

"Of course he won't abandon you, Scorpius," Harry reassured the child, squeezing the smaller hand tightly. "He might not write every day, though. Exciting things happen at Hogwarts, he might forget all about writing!"

Scorpius nodded, turning his head to stare at his older brother. Serpens was eleven, therefore eligible to go to Hogwarts to study magic. He had the same blond hair as his brother, but his eyes were a stunning emerald green. He was Harry's only child to have inherited his eyes. As if noticing the attention he was getting, Serpens looked around at them and blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing," Harry smiled. The boy frowned at him before looking away again. Draco gave a small chuckle and reached out to ruffle Scorpius' hair, before smoothing it again.

"Worrying again, Scorpius?"

"Yes… Sorry, Father," Scorpius looked away, lowering his eyes and reaching up to make sure his father had done a good job at smoothing his hair again.

"Don't apologise, its natural," Draco frowned at the boy and then looked up at Harry. He could tell what blond was thinking. It was something they often said to each other. '_Scorpius needs more self-confidence. Trailing after his brother like a shadow is not going to help him._'

"Here we are," Harry announced, drawing to a stop. "Draco, you go with Serpens. Scorpius and I will follow."

Draco nodded slightly before taking his son firmly by the hand and pulling him towards a brick column. On the left side of it was a sign with the number nine. On the right was the number ten. Serpens did not resist and together he and his father passed through the wall and disappeared. Harry smiled encouragingly down at Scorpius before pulling him along as well, although the boy did it more reluctantly than his brother.

They found themselves at Platform nine and three quarters, amongst the hustle and bustle of all the other parents seeing their own children off. Draco and Serpens were already waiting, and the four of them set off to find Serpens a seat on the train. After a moment of walking, Serpens eyes lit up.

"There's Cepheus!" The boy bounded away to come to a stop before three figures. The first was a woman with blond curly hair and misty blue eyes. She was tall and beautiful, but gave the impression she wasn't paying attention. The second figure was a slightly rounded but tall man with dark hair and eyes but a bright smile. He was holding the woman's hand and talking quietly with her.

The third was a teenager with eyes that were such a dark brown they were almost black, but his hair was several shades lighter. He bore no resemblance at all to the two adults he was with, but they treated him as if they were family. Cepheus was thirteen and the son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. He was only a baby when his parents died, but he was related to Draco and therefore should have gone to him and Harry. But that was long ago, and at that time the two were not ready to take care of children.

Luna and Neville had been a couple long before Harry and Draco had gotten together. They were in love, and were devastated when they found out Luna was incapable of getting pregnant. They could, of course, use several potions and spells, but it would take a few years, and Luna was content to let it be. They saw the despair that was breaking Harry and Draco's relationship as they argued about Cepheus, and decided they were ready. They gladly adopted the child and Harry and Draco were left in peace.

"Cepheus!" Serpens greeted, grinning up at the older boy. The brunette glanced down and raised an eyebrow, nodding once in response. Harry, Draco and Scorpius finally caught up, and they smiled and greeted Luna and Neville as if they were family. Harry bent down to ruffle Cepheus' hair, and the child scowled, reaching up to bat the hand away. Chuckling, Harry stepped back again and took hold of Scorpius' hand.

"Oh my," Luna murmured, glancing up at the clock mounted on the wall. "It is getting awfully late. Cepheus, Serpens, why don't you find a place on the train?"

Nodding, Cepheus moved to step away, but Luna reaching out and pulled him back to her for a hug. She smiled and patted his shoulder, before stepping back and letting Neville say goodbye. Cepheus scowled, but allowed his adoptive parents to fawn over him before waving slightly and boarding the train. Serpens made a move to follow him, but Harry called out,

"Serpens?"

The boy turned back, paused slightly, and then rushed into his father's arms. Harry smiled and breathed in the familiar scent before pushing his back slightly and gazing into those eyes that were so much like his own. "You'll be good, won't you?"

"Of course I will, Dad," Serpens sighed.

"You'll write?"

"Yes, Dad! Every week."

Harry nodded and stood, letting Draco hug the boy and say his own goodbyes. When Draco stepped back, Scorpius' lower lip trembled, and Serpens sighed before opening his arms once again. Scorpius ran into the embrace and clutched his brother tightly.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Hey, don't wait up, little brother. In one year you'll come and join me, eh?" The older brother smiled. Scorpius returned the smile and nodded, letting go. Draco took a small trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it, handing it to Serpens.

"Have a fun time; we'll see you in the holidays!"

Serpens sent one last smile back to them before hopping onto the train

After a few moments, the noises grew louder as everyone started to scramble to get onto the train. Harry, Draco, Luna, Neville and Scorpius stepped back to allow everyone else to pass. The train started moving, and soon it was turning round the bend and out of sight. Neville and Luna said their goodbyes before disappearing into the crowd of people and leaving Harry and Draco alone with their youngest son.

"We should go find them now," Harry murmured to Draco, and the blond nodded and took Scorpius' hand. The young child blinking in confusion.

"Find who? Where are we going? Dad? Father?"

But they ignored his questions and continued to pull him along until they reached the same wall they had come out of when they had first arrived. Together, they walked through it and came out in the muggle train station. There, they found Hermione, Ron, Rose and little Hugo waiting for them, and Scorpius' eyes lit up.

"We thought you might get a bit bored back at home without Serpens to play with you," Draco explained with a smile. "So we arranged for you to spend a few weeks with the Weasley's."

"Thank you, Father! Thank you, Dad!" Scorpius ran and started to chatter away with Rose, while Hermione smiled fondly at them and Ron eyed Draco wearily.

"Honestly, Ron, you'd think after we got married you'd start to trust him a little more," Harry sighed.

"Never," Ron grinned. He turned to Draco. "Ferret."

"Weasel."

"Guys!" Harry exclaimed.

"Aww, Harry, we're just having a little fun," Draco grinned.

"No, no fun. Do you want Scorpius and Rose to see? What would happen if they started fighting and calling each other names?"

"I think it'd be rather interesting to watch, actually," Ron mused.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, frowning as she struggled to keep Hugo from ripping her hair from her head.

"Sorry, sorry," Ron grinned and winked at Scorpius before turning back to Hermione. "I think we should head off now. Mum will be wanted to see Scorpius again."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. She smiled at Harry and Draco. "We'll see you soon!"

'You too," Harry nodded. The five of them walked away, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"Thank Merlin, they're gone!" Draco muttered, grabbing Harry's hand. "I swear, after two kids my libido just fades!"

"Really?" Harry grinned as they made their way quickly outside. "I find mine just mounts. But it's really hard having good sex when you've got a child running in on you every few minutes."

"I agree," Draco smirked, starting to tug his husband over to an alleyway where they could apparate away without being seen. "It'll be good to have them out of the house again."

They looked around; making sure no one could see them, before apparating back to Malfoy manor. They made their way to the living room and sat down, Harry a little more tense then usual.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant again."

"Oh, dear Merlin, not again," Draco groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Harry, we agreed, no more children!"

"It's your fault," Harry muttered. "Not mine."

"I guess," Draco glanced up and smiled at his husband. "Well, we can accommodate _one _more kid here."

"And this one's going to be a Gryffindor."

"Oh? We already know Serpens is Slytherin, but what about Scorpius?"

"Scorpius?" Harry shook his head. "Merlin's balls, Draco, he's obviously a Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff?" Draco scoffed, sitting straight in his chair. "No Malfoy has _ever _been a Hufflepuff. Ever."

"Ah, but its Malfoy-Potter, not just Malfoy, so we can make an exception," Harry grinned.

"I guess so," Draco frowned. "But Scorpius might insist on being in Slytherin, just to follow his brother."

"I'll have a talk with him," Harry waved his hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you getting pregnant again after this one, just so you can have a Ravenclaw in the mix."

"…Damnit."

Draco chuckled and opened his arms. Harry stood and made his way over to his husband and sat on his lap. They were enjoying each others company for a moment, before Harry finally said,

"I think I foiled your plans again."

"Why?" Draco blinked at his husband.

"The other one's going to be a Ravenclaw," Harry smiled.

"What?"

"I'm having twins."

**XoXoXoX**

**And there you have it. My own little ending. **

**I scrambled for Serpens name, before I finally gave in and named him after a constellation. It's tradition in the Black family, I think.**

**I may have gotten the age thing wrong with Cepheus. All well. **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
